


Eridan and Vriska piss adventure

by gardengnosdick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Pee Pee, Piss, Watersports???, minor bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengnosdick/pseuds/gardengnosdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska pees on Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan and Vriska piss adventure

It was a normal day on alternia, the moons were shining, and everything else you know, I don't need to describe this.

But there was one problem at hand. A big problem.  
A troll named Vriska Serket had to take a piss very, very badly.  
But alas she was in the middle of a flarping campaign,  
therefore, pissing was basically impossible at this moment...Or was it? 

The troll looked over her shoulder,  
Eridan was tied up to the mast of Her ship. Vriska approached him, looking eye-to-eye with him for a moment or so before unzipping her  
larping pants, revealing her bonebulge.  
(If it wasn't obvious all trolls have dicks.)

Eridan caught wind of what she was going to do, with a breath he said "I knoww wwhat you're going to do VVris; piss on me."  
Vriska raised an eyebrow as the seadweller repeated himself. "Piss on me VVris, piss on me." 

The spider girl decided to oblige, aiming her willy at his face and pissing a beautiful stream of cerulean.

"Oh yes." Is all he could say, over and over again  
"Oh yes, OH YES."  
Vriska decided to say something in response to the pleasure filled oh yeses Eridan was  
saying.

"Wow, you suuuuuuuure are enjoying this." She said with a shit eating grin on her face.  
"How about we take it to the next level." Vriska ceased pissing on Eridan for just a  
moment so they could discuss the offer of her's

"Wwhat do you mean exactly?" Eridan questioned.  
"I mean that, I'll untie you and you'll piss on me while I piss on you!" He pondered it for a 

moment, before saying "Sure." in response.  
Vriska untied Eridan from the mast, he immediatly unzipped his pants and prepared to 

piss all over his kismesis. "Let's do this." He said. "Yes let's".

And then they had an epic piss showdown, The end.


End file.
